The Legend of Zelda
Summary The Legend of Zelda is an action-adventure video game franchise created by Japanese game designers Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. It is primarily developed and published by Nintendo, although some portable installments and re-releases have been outsourced to Capcom, Vanpool, and Grezzo. The series' gameplay incorporates elements of action, adventure, and puzzle-solving games. The series centers on Link, the playable character and chief protagonist. Link is often given the task of rescuing Princess Zelda and the kingdom of Hyrule from Ganon, who is the principal antagonist of the series; however, other settings and antagonists have appeared in several games. The plots commonly involve a relic known as the Triforce, a set of three omnipotent golden triangles. The protagonist in each game is usually not the same incarnation of Link, but a few exceptions exist. Since the original The Legend of Zelda was released in 1986, the series has expanded to include 19 entries on all of Nintendo's major game consoles, as well as a number of spin-offs. An American animated TV series based on the games aired in 1989 and individual manga adaptations commissioned by Nintendo have been produced in Japan since 1997. The Legend of Zelda is one of Nintendo's most prominent and successful franchises, selling over 80 million copies as of 2017; many of its games are considered by critics to be among the greatest video games of all time. Power of the Verse The verse is very powerful hosting many Dwarf Star characters to Low Macroversal and consisting of hax such as Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Power Nullification, etcetera. Explanations The Series Games Falls Under 3 Separate Timelines, Downfall Timeline, Child Timeline, and Adult Timeline, these all 3 branch from Ocarina of Time where either Link dies to Ganon in battle, defeats him and goes back to his child era, and finally the adult timeline that continues to exist after Link goes back in time. It should be noted that despite the alternate timeline, weapons as the Master Sword, or Silver Arrows should still work the same throughout timelines. Please read this to understand the full cosmology of the Zelda Universe Prior to the timeline Split: *Skyward Sword *Minish Cap *Four Swords *Ocarina of Time Downfall Timeline: *A Link to the Past *Oracle of Seasons & Oracle of Ages *Link's Awakening *The Legend of Zelda(NES) *Adventure of Link Child Era: *Majora's Mask *Twilight Princess *Four Swords Adventure Adult Era: *Wind Waker *Phantom Hourglass *Spirit Tracks Verse Scaling Anyone with the Full Triforce should scale above Yuga Ganon, who was going to consume both lorule and hyrule. Any Link with the Master Sword or a single piece of the triforce should scale to Ganondorf who scales about Zant who warped the twilight realm. Note: Do NOT scale others to bosses from other games without proper justification or reasoning in-verse. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *GiverOfThePeace *Sixo Bullets *PlozAlcachaz Characters Legend of Zelda/Adventure of Link Link bouclier LoZ.png | Link (Hero of Hyrule) |link=Link_(Adventure_Of_Link) 1578064406776.png| Dark Link |link=Dark Link Ezgif.com-resize (1).gif|Ganon|link=Ganondorf A Link to the Past/Link's Awakening/Ancient Stone Tablets File:Untitled.png |Link (Hero of Legend)|link=Link_(Hero_of_Legend) File:Hero_of_Light_BSZelda.png|Hero of Light|link=Hero_Of_Light_(Legend_Of_Zelda) File:Dark_Links.gif|Dark Link|link=Dark Link#A%20Link%20to%20The%20Past File:Windfish.ff048ef.png|Wind Fish|link=Wind Fish River Zora (A Link to the Past).png|River Zora|link=Zora ALttP Ganon Sprite.v3.png|Ganon|link=Ganondorf Oracles of Seasons/Oracles of Ages File:Img-hero.png | Link (Oracles) |link=Link_(Oracles) File:Dddddddd.png| Dark Link |link=Dark Link#Oracle%20of%20Ages OoA Ganon Sprite.v3.png|Ganon|link=Ganondorf Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask File:250px-Childlink.png|Child Link|link=Link (Ocarina of Time) File:Link_03.png|Adult Link|link=Link (Ocarina of Time) File:Lonk_2.png|Link (Termina)|link=Link (Majora's Mask) File:Goddess_of_Time.png|Goddess of Time|link=Goddess Of Time 592px-MM3D Majora's Mask Render.png|Majora|link=Majora 679px-OoT Ganondorf Artwork.png|Ganondorf|link=Ganondorf Ganon Ocarina of Time.png|Ganon|link=Ganondorf Twilight Princess Pngkey.com-link-botw-png-3571494.png | Link (Twilight Princess) |link=Link (Twilight Princess) Ganondorf TP.png|Ganondorf|link=Ganondorf Ganon (Twilight Princess).png|Ganon|link=Ganondorf Wind Waker File:240px-Link-Artwork-The-Wind-Waker.png | Link (Hero of the Winds) |link=Link (Hero of the Winds) Ganondorf The Wind Waker.png|Ganondorf|link=Ganondorf A Link Between Worlds/Triforce Heroes Shadow Link ALBW.png | Shadow Link |link=Shadow_Link#A%20Link%20Between%20Worlds File:VhYDwlO.png|Ganon|link=Ganondorf File:BdEqorq.png|Yuga Ganon|link=Ganondorf Four Swords/Four Swords Adventures/Minish Cap Imageedit 11 6810642850.png|Link (Minish Cap)|link=Link (Minish Cap) File:Link_(Four_Swords).png |Link (Four Swords)|link= Link (Hero of Light) Png.png|Vaati|link=Vaati 53b23ede7b76add990b01796b2a273c10dcd36b6 00.gif|Vaati's Wrath|link=Vaati Ganon Four Swords Adventures.png|Ganon|link=Ganondorf Composites Zora_Artwork_(Ocarina_of_Time).png | Zora |link=Zora Gods File:6d971afdaa6f613c2fc688fb70c9fda0fb58e488_00.jpg |Golden Goddesses|link=Golden Goddesses Non-Canon File:Link_(Game_&_Watch_Zelda).png |Link (Game & Watch)|link=Link (Game & Watch) Zelda adventure 2.jpg|Zelda (Zelda's Adventure)|link=Zelda (Zelda's Adventure) Gannon.v3.png|Ganon (Zelda's Adventure)|link=Ganon (Zelda's Adventure) Malmord.png|Malmord|link=Malmord Image0 1.png|Link (Animated Series)|link=Link (DIC) Ganon3.jpg|Ganon (Animated Series)|link=Ganon (DIC) Zelda Gamelon.png|Zelda (Wand of Gamelon)|link=Zelda (CD-i) Link Faces Evil Render.png|Link (Faces of Evil)|link=Link (CD-i) CDI Ganon Vector (1).png|Ganon (CD-i)|link=Ganon (CD-i) Crappy link render.png|Ocarina of Time Manga Link|link=Link (Himekawa OoT) PicsArt 01-06-04.36.17.png|Majora's Mask Manga Link|link=Link (Himekawa MM) 1578431400260.png|Oracle of Ages/Seasons Manga Link|link=Link (Himekawa Oracles) Firstlink.png|Skyward Sword Manga Link|link=Link (Himekawa SS) Weapons File:OoT_Master_Sword_Render.png |Master Sword|link= Master Sword 640px-4sword.png|Four Sword|link=Four Sword Relics/Items File:Triforce_(Ocarina_of_Time).png |The Triforce|link=The Triforce Places/Locations 600px-ALttP_The_Triforce_in_the_Golden_Land_Artwork.png | Sacred Realm |link=Sacred Realm Category:Verses Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fantasy Games